1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to quilting designs and methods of forming quilting designs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of quilting which forms a reversible shadow trapunto design of multicolor. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming multicolored reversible shadow trapunto designs wherein the colors can be viewed on either side of the design, each side being an exact replica of the other.
2. General Background
Trapunto is a decorative quilted design in high relief worked through a plurality of layers of cloth by outlining the design in running stitch and padding it from the underside. Usually trapunto is padded from the underside by cutting the underside layer of cloth and stuffing it with wool or cotton "cord." Another method involves the threading of cord into the layers and leaving the tails of the design exposed on the rear side, that side which is not normally viewed.